


Everything she imagined it would be

by monkeyfish



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Drunk Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mystery man, One Shot, Reno happens to be in Sector 7, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyfish/pseuds/monkeyfish
Summary: His eyes made her feel like she would drown, and she could easily see a resemblance to Cloud’s eyes. When she closed her eyes again, she pictured Cloud’s face instead of this stranger’s, and moaned loudly as he grinded against her.Seems like I can't let the idea of a canon encounter between Tifa and Reno go. This one is set during chapter 4 of the Final Fantasy 7 Remake.
Relationships: Implied Tifa/Cloud - Relationship, Tifa Lockhart & Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Everything she imagined it would be

_ I need to find something… exotic...to wear. What does Cloud even consider to be “exotic”? _

Tifa had exited Cloud’s room with butterflies in her stomach earlier in the day, after he had joined her on her rounds for the water filters. 

...and ended up saving Johnny that very same afternoon.

She figured that he would open up a little more with some drinks in him, and therefore suggested they could celebrate seeing each other again after such a long time, but then the meeting with Avalanche had happened, and now she didn’t feel like celebrating anything at all. 

_ More bombings…  _

Cloud had left the bar after Barrett made it clear he was not included in their little group celebration. She still wanted to spend more time with Cloud, but for the mission’s sake, she had to let him leave. She needed to be with the gang. Maybe some of her agitation would be removed by some alcohol and time spent with friends. 

She had been wrong.

They had all been drinking for a while, but Jessie left early. Wedge also headed back home as the guy couldn’t hold his liquor at all. Biggs and Barrett had stayed longer, talking details about the mission again, but at this, Tifa had zoned out. She was not comfortable with it, especially after what happened during the first mission in Reactor 1. 

Instead, she had taken the bottle of gin and poured herself another shot, moved behind the bar and started to clean up. Biggs and Barrett had both left shortly thereafter.

Tifa was now alone again, feeling quite inebriated from the alcohol she had consumed. She had managed to clean and close the bar, even in her dazed state, before starting to head back to her room. There were still a few people out, but none that bothered talking to her.

_ Maybe Cloud is in his room. _

He had been  _ too _ evasive earlier. She wanted to hear more about his life since they last saw each other. Maybe they could go out  _ tonight _ instead? She still needed to find some “exotic” clothes. 

The thought of putting on something Cloud liked excited her, and with the amount of alcohol she had consumed, her thoughts slipped into more dangerous territory.

She reached the stairs leading up to the second floor of Stargazer Heights and her room, and she caught something illuminating red in the corner of her eye. When she turned around however, nothing was there.

She shrugged it off, stumbled up the final step, catching herself before she fell, and went to knock on Cloud’s door.

No one answered.

“Cloud?”

She put her ear to his door. Not a sound. 

Dissatisfied, she went into her own room. 

First order of business: wash her face. She couldn’t be stumbling about like a drunkard. 

Second: find something exotic to wear. 

_ Does Cloud mean “sexy”?  _

She had a bunch of clothes many men would find sexy. She could work with that. 

She rummaged through her wardrobe and eventually changed into a short, blue dress she never found an opportunity to wear. It hugged her curves just right, and dipped into a deep cleavage in the front.

She stared at herself in the mirror, appreciating that she looked good in it. When she turned around, she could see that the skirt section of the dress only  _ just _ covered her behind. 

If she wore this, she could bend over slightly and Cloud could get a good look. 

_ Maybe it would even...turn him on a little? _

The thought of Cloud having such feelings for her immediately pricked her skin, and heat pooled in her core. She sighed at the light throbbing.

She let her own hands slide up along the sides of the dress and gave a small push on her breasts, making them pop out a little. 

Her heart jumped to her throat, and she looked around to make sure her curtains were drawn.

She stumbled slightly towards her bed and sat down on it. Her hand found her breast again and she closed her eyes, picturing Cloud’s face as she gripped it firmly. She imagined his eyes, blue and mako-enhanced, staring into her maroon ones as she squeezed again. 

If she kept her eyes closed, she could even see him leaning towards her and kissing her.

A small moan escaped her as his imaginary lips met hers. 

Her other hand went up to the other breast, both hands now gently massaging them through the dress. She found the nipples and shuddered when she imagined Cloud being the one gripping them.

He would be gentle, yet firm. 

_ Just like that. _

She leaned back to lay on the bed, and one of her hands moved down to touch where she needed it the most. The short skirt on the dress came up easily and she found the spot that gave her the most pleasure. 

With her eyes closed, she continued massaging her breast and gently touching herself, all the while imagining Cloud being the one who touched her. She pictured him whispering in her ear, kissing her neck, moving his hand just like this, touching her just like that.

Her breathing became ragged and her movements quicker.

...there was a knock on the door.

Tifa’s eyes shot open and she sat up as if nothing had happened. 

_ Cloud? _

She rushed over to the door, but threw a glance in the mirror before she opened.

Her face was flushed, but the dress was still on nicely. She pulled down the skirt a little, approved of how she looked, and went to open the door.

The face that met her was unknown.

He was tall, well-dressed and had a head full of bright, red hair that ended in a long ponytail in the back. He was leaning on her door frame, and gave her a smirk when he saw her blushing face and the dress she was wearing.

His face was attractive as a whole, but it was his eyes she found enchanting. He had bright, blue eyes, almost like Cloud’s, except without the mako-enhancement.

“Hope I’m not disturbing?” he said.

He kind of was. 

“May I help you?” she replied.

His eyes were roving over her body, and it made her heart beat faster. 

“I caught a glance of your drunken ass stumbling about out here, and just wanted to make sure a beautiful girl like yourself was alright.”

He gave her a quick wink, and she felt herself being drawn into his eyes.

“I’m fine...thanks.”

He smiled, and looked behind her into her room. The bedsheets were a little crumpled, and the lighting was dim.

“Do you mind if I use your toilet quickly? I’m just on my way through this sector and haven’t been able to find one for a while, yo.”

He stood up and moved purposefully into her apartment before she was able to register what had happened or deny him access. His shoulder brushed hers as he passed her, and he looked back at her with a wicked grin before finding the en-suite toilet.

Her heart fluttered, and she shut the door slowly. 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but something about him made her feel daring. 

She went over to her mirror above the sink and straightened her hair. She could still feel the throbbing in her core from the unfinished business he had interrupted her from. She was unsatisfied, and wanted more. 

She decided that she deserved some attention, and as Cloud wasn’t around right now, she would take it from where it was dished out. If this guy wanted to give her some attention, she would allow him to.

She heard the toilet flush, and shortly after, he came out and made for the sink, where she was standing. 

His eyes studied her long legs, her curves, the cleavage that partly showed her ample breasts, her naked neck, her pink cheeks, and her big, maroon eyes. She was unable to move.

He washed his hands, but kept looking at her in the mirror. She fought the urge to cup her own breast as she held his stare.

He turned back to her and stopped within breathing distance. She didn’t back away.

“Here is what I’m thinking.”

His breath smelt like lemon and mint, and she inhaled it slowly.

“You are a beautiful girl, and you look lonely. I am also lonely tonight. We could keep each other company for a while.”

One of his hands lifted to stroke her cheek, leaving an electric trail in its wake. Her breath caught in her throat and all she could do was to slightly gape and stare into his eyes.

She  _ would _ take this attention, even thought it was not from Cloud. 

She nodded slightly.

She could see him taking in every inch of her face, and then moved his hand to gently grab her by the hair of her neck and pull her into a kiss.

She embraced it and closed her eyes when their lips met. His were full and warm, hers hungry and ready to receive him. 

He grabbed her head with both hands and used his body to push her back into the wall whilst kissing her deeply, like two old lovers finally reunited. She gasped when she hit the wall, and her hands found his suit jacket, trying to tear it off.

When the jacket hit the floor, he moved his hands to her body and touched every inch of the fabric on her dress, raking his nails slightly down along her sides. She shivered and arched into him.

His fingers flicked over her nipples, which made her moan into his mouth.

He smiled into the kiss and moved on to her neck. She moved into his touch, needing his warmth on her skin. 

With one hand, he moved the dress aside and let her breasts hang freely in the middle. They were slightly pushed up by the dress, and he kept groping them. 

Now that there was no fabric between his hands and her skin, she felt electric wherever his hands touched her, as if he himself was an electric charge waiting for an output. It made the throbbing in her core stronger and she pushed her hips towards him.

He mirrored her movements and pushed his own groin back towards her. She felt him already hard through his trousers. Emboldened by this, she wrapped one leg around his waist to pull him closer, and threw her hands over his shoulders.

He returned the enthusiasm with more kisses, led by his tongue. She let him in, and their tongues melted together. He bit her lower lip, and she bit his, holding his gaze. 

His eyes made her feel like she would drown, and she could easily see a resemblance to Cloud’s eyes. When she closed her eyes again, she pictured Cloud’s face instead of this stranger’s, and moaned loudly as he grinded against her.

_ Shit. _

This was even better when she could finish her earlier fantasy with more or less the real thing.

She quietly whimpered into the deep kiss.

He pressed her into the wall and guided her to lift the other leg around his waist as well. She kept her eyes closed, seeing Cloud in her mind’s eye touching her with such passion, lifting her and moving over to her bed. She felt the throbbing increase in her core when his hardness pressed against her.

He was strong, but of course Cloud was strong. He was a SOLDIER, albeit an ex-SOLDIER. She had seen how he fought, his toned, muscled arms able to swing his massive buster sword. She wondered if his personal  _ sword _ was also big.

As he put her down on the bed, he breathed into her ear:

“You are fucking hot, yo.”

Her eyes shot open and saw the red hair of this man, dishevelled and wild. The illusion scattered.

“Don’t talk,” she said whilst helping him remove his shirt.

His eyebrows lifted in surprise, before he replied with a smirk:

“Yes ma’am!”

She focused on his sculpted chest and the bulge in his trousers.

He removed the trousers quickly, before returning his focus on her. She caught a glimpse of him before laying down, and she quickly closed her eyes to imagine Cloud’s face on this body above hers with the impressive member. 

His hands roved up her thighs and met in the middle where she was more than ready to greet him. He guided her underwear off her, and positioned himself between her legs.

She felt him stroke at the end of her thighs and use one of his thumbs to rub idle circles on her most sensitive spot. She was suddenly aware she had been holding her breath and let it out in a loud moan. She was throbbing with want, and she grabbed the bedsheets as she arched her back. 

Her voice was lost, and all that could be heard were her moans in response to his fingers.

Squinting, she could see his blue gaze observing her reactions to his touch. She focused on his eyes and his touch, and placed Cloud’s hair, his serious frown and his soft mouth on top of this man, so that finally it was Cloud who pleasured her so.

She tried to sit up to pull him in for another kiss, and he leaned down to meet her. One of his hands moved to support himself behind her head, whilst the other used a finger around her wet entrance before it slipped in. 

He moaned when he felt her around his finger, and slipped in a second straight away. Her own moans answered to his movements, making his way in and out repeatedly. 

With her eyes closed, she saw Cloud’s face flush with colour and focused on her face as he pleasured her. Her hands roved over his body to complete the picture in her mind.

She could feel the evidence of his own arousal as it was gently growing near her leg. She moved her hand blindly and reached for it.

It twitched when she grabbed a hold, aiming it towards her wet entrance. 

He took the hint, and sat up on his knees in between her legs. He pulled her towards him, teasing her with his hard member, before inserting it. 

She could see Cloud’s face almost smiling when she heard him moan at the feeling, and she sobbed happily as it filled her up.

He thrust his hips gently to let her get accustomed to him, and she rolled her hips to adjust. When her frown softened, he thrust again, and she pictured his face visibly enjoying himself. Her core throbbed in response, and she audibly let him know how good it was.

The speed increased, and they found their rhythm together. She met his thrusts with small thrusts of her own, getting hotter and hotter with each clash.

He moved one hand to also rub her in time with their movements, and she could almost feel a spark going from his fingers travelling out to her toes and fingertips. Her eyes rolled behind closed lids.

She found release with an arched back, twitching around him, and a loud moan.

“Fuck yes,” the guy whispered.

She didn’t want to open her eyes, and rode out the pleasure wave with his moving body. 

Before she could move, he lifted her up to straddle him, with him sitting upright on the edge of the bed, still inside of her. She opened her eyes only long enough to register his red hair and naked body close in front of her.

It was as intimate and warm as she had hoped it could be with Cloud, so she closed her eyes again, placed Cloud in his stead, and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Your turn,” he breathed into her ear after breaking the kiss.

She felt his hair tickle her face, and she could see his spiked hair when he moved in to kiss her again. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped the blonde locks to pull his head up. She went for his neck and peppered it with quick, hard kisses. She could hear his breathing become ragged in response, and he started rocking her back and forth to encourage her.

She obeyed.

She rocked along with him, eventually increasing her speed alone. 

Her breasts bopped along with her, rubbing her nipples on his muscled chest. Her dress was becoming sweaty and tight, but she didn’t care. She had always wanted to be this close to Cloud. He felt so good inside of her. 

He kissed her chest as she was moving, and when she grabbed a hold of his low ponytail and pulled it down, he pulled her face into a deep kiss. He thrusted hard and fast into her, and went over the edge with a moan into her mouth.

The heat overwhelmed her, and even though his movements stilled, she kept rocking. He placed an electric thumb on her sensitive spot and helped her find release again.

She waited until her breath stilled a little before climbing off. When she turned around to head to her en-suite, the guy smacked her bum firmly, leaving the feeling of a surge of electricity. She squealed, but didn’t turn around, not really wanting to look at this guy who she deep down knew was someone completely different from Cloud.

A quick shower sobered her up, and when she came back out to her room again, he was gone. 

Just as well. 

She looked over at the bed, which was messy, and she could see her underwear tucked away at the end of it. It was still wet, so she threw it in her washing basket.

She should throw away the blue dress. She had gotten her night with Cloud in it.  She would find something else to wear. Something  _ exotic. _

For now, though, she put her regular skirt and tank top back on. She fixed herself up a little, feeling normal and no longer affected by the earlier alcohol.

A little while later, she heard footsteps outside, followed by the neighbouring room’s door open and close.

_ Cloud is back. _

So she went to speak with him.


End file.
